


Babysitting

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [19]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, idk i might delete it later who knows hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: When Zane has to leave, Echo is tasked with taking care of his four-month-old nephew.
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Babysitting

Echo was in the zone. He was absolutely, positively, in a moment of complete focus, the result of dedication. All the rage quits and strategizing had led him to this  _ exact _ moment. He had finally reached the final level of Blood Predator, to reach the long-awaited ending. All the dodging of spoilers was finally going to pay off.

He scooted in his chair at the dining table, rolling his shoulders and tapping his toes against the wooden floor. His finger hovering over the START button. Alright, this was it. 

“Were you listening to me?”

Echo’s head snapped up. Zane was standing at the other side of the table, his arms crossed against his chest. And, to Echo’s dismay, he didn’t look very happy. At all. 

Echo could feel himself blink slowly. “Sorry, what?”, he said, setting his game down. 

Zane ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a brief second. His blue eyes reflected the annoyance in his expression once he opened them again. “I need you to watch the baby. Just for a little while.”

“Uh, why?” 

“Pixal’s going to be in class for the next two hours, and I got called in for a mandatory shift.” He sighed. “I know it isn’t ideal, but I could really use your help right now.”

“K. Have fun at work.” Echo said, before he picked his game back up and pressed START, returning his attention to the game. The level had just finished loading when Zane’s hand shot into view, covering the screen of his handheld.

“Hey!” he said, rapidly pressing pause before looking up at Zane. 

“I mean it.” Zane said tensely. 

“I already said okay.” Echo answered earnestly. “Honestly, Zane, _ bro,  _ I think I feel a little hurt that you don’t trust me,” he said, jutting out his bottom lip, feigning sadness. He leaned against the arm blocking his game.

Zane removed his hand. The stressed expression left his face, replaced by a small laugh. “I didn’t say that. Although, I do think you’re a little young to be taking care of a four-month-old infant.”

Echo followed him with his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen counter, watching Zane grab his car keys. “Funny thing is, I can say the same thing about you.” he said, placing his chin on his hands, elbows propping him up on the table.

Zane simply rolled his eyes in response. 

“Now, listen, I put Ezra down not too long ago, so-

“So, he’s asleep? Shoulda’ just said so in the first place, makes my job a whole lot easier.” he said, eyeing his previously abandoned game. 

“ _ As I was saying _ , he’s in my room, so just don’t wake him, and you’ll be fine, got it?”

“Got it.”

“But, if he happens to wake up, he might be hungry, so there’s formula in the cupboard. Make sure you warm it, and  _ test  _ it.”

“Alright, alright, already, I got it.” 

Zane smiled. “Thanks Echo, I owe you one.” He made his way out of the kitchen, and out the front door.

_ Finally _ .

Echo started his game, taking a deep breath as he began to play. However, after a couple of minutes, he stopped. After thinking about it, he decided it would be best to play in Zane’s room, that way he could actually hear if his nephew were to wake up. 

Quickly, and  _ quietly,  _ he stepped down the stairs into the basement. Once he reached the bottom, he tiptoed over to the crib, where Ezra lay, sound asleep, pacifier in his mouth.  _ Perfect. _

He flung himself onto Zane’s bed, getting comfy and at long last, starting the level. 

/ / / / /

Everything was going great. Echo had just found the hidden ultimate weapon needed to defeat the final boss. Until, he fell into a trap cleverly disguised in the terrain, plunging him into a pit of enemies. He was killed instantly.

“NO!” he yelled, dropping the handheld among the blankets, as he practically leaped out of bed.

Realizing what he just did, he clamped both hands over his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

_ Maybe if he just didn’t move and stayed really quiet- _

But it was too late. 

The baby in the crib started to whimper, before it turned into a loud wail.

He made his way over to the crib, picking up his crying nephew. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay," Echo cooed, cradling the baby in his arms. He began to walk around, slightly bouncing him. Ezra began to quiet down, so he continued, while making his way to the crib to grab his pacifier. He blew on it before placing it back into Ezra's mouth. He sat back onto the bed, looking down at his nephew, expecting him to fall back asleep.

Instead, Ezra looked back at him with those alert blues of his.

"C'mon, aren't you tired?" Echo asked.

The baby only sucked on the pacifier in response.

Echo looked back at his game, left idle near the head of the bed. A lightbulb went off.

He placed the baby to lay on the bed while he arranged the surrounding pillows and blankets on Zane's bed into a makeshift baby pillow, keeping him propped up in bed comfortably. He set Ezra in front of him, while Echo crossed his legs and pulled the game into his lap.

_ Hehehe. I'm so smart. _

Echo restarted the level, heading immediately towards where he found the weapon last. Ezra began to kick his legs.

_ There it is.  _ His character moved closer to the weapon. Just as he was about to equip, the baby began to whine.

Echo looked up at the baby, who began to scrunch up his face.

"Aw, no, don't give me that look Ezra."

The baby began to cry once more.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Echo picked up the baby again, patting his back in an attempt to soothe him. 

Ezra, once calmed down yet again, and seemingly in an attempt to scold Echo for not paying attention to him, began to pull on his hair. 

“Ow, okay, okay.” Echo yelped, gently removing the baby’s grip from his locks. He placed the baby back amongst the pillows and blankets. Ezra began to fuss again before Echo started a game of peek a boo. 

“Peek-a-Boo!” 

Once Ezra’s fussing was replaced by his smiling, he knew he was in the clear. 

_ So much for playing Blood Predator. _

They kept playing before Ezra’s stomach gave a tiny roar, the baby only gurgling in response. 

“Hungry, huh?” Echo scooped into his arms before climbing back upstairs to prepare him a bottle. 

/ / / / /

He probably should have expected it to happen. That’s what babies did, after all. Eat, sleep, and well...go to the bathroom. But, hovering over Ezra and the changing mat, that didn’t make it any easier for Echo to exactly...take initiative. 

Just earlier, his nephew had finished his bottle in record time, like a real champ. And having given up playing the game, at least for now, Echo sat in the living room, flipping through channels with Ezra in his lap. They were just there, chillin’. 

Until the stink began to reach his senses. He held out the baby away from him. “Ew! Ezra!” His nephew only seemed to mock him with that smile on his face. 

Echo groaned. “Great.”

Now, here they were. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Theoretically, Pixal was supposed to show up any minute now. Meaning, maybe he’d be able to get out of this diaper change. But, if Pixal didn’t show up soon, he’d still have it on, and Echo was pretty sure you’re supposed to change a baby as soon as possible. 

Or something like that. 

He didn’t know, he wasn’t a dad.

“You owe me, kid.”

He gave Ezra a small rattle to hold, before taking a deep breath, and getting to work. 

And aside from the baby’s bouts of kicking his legs, it went pretty smoothly. Yup, no tears from either party. 

After getting up to throw the diaper away, and putting the mat away, he picked up Ezra yet again, who seemed to have grown tired from all the excitement. Just as he was about to sit back down, the doorbell rang. 

He walked over to the door, baby in arms. He opened it, Pixal greeting him immediately. “Hey Echo, Zane told me he had to go, I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” 

“Nah, he’s cool.”

Upon seeing the sleepy baby , Pixal took Ezra from his arms. “Hi Baby, I’m home” she cooed gently.

Echo smiled before remembering about the final level he still hasn't completed. Now.....if he could only remember where he left it.


End file.
